Signs are an essential component of way-finding. Way-finding is a term used to describe the process of facilitating navigation of unfamiliar environments. People who find themselves in unfamiliar environments need to know where they actually are in an environment, the layout of the environment, and the location of their destination in order to formulate their action plans. En route to a particular destination, people are helped or hindered prior to, and during, their visit, by the destination's architecture and signage. Navigating any physical environment is always more efficient if the environment includes a successful way-finding system. In the field of advertising, the propensity of a potential consumer to notice a sign can be a large factor in the economic well-being of the business, product, or service displayed.
Faulty sign design can cause navigation problems in unfamiliar environments. For example, some signs lack “conspicuity,” or visibility, because lettering lacks legibility when viewed from a distance. Others contain inaccurate, ambiguous, or unfamiliar messages. In addition, many are obscured by obstructions or contain reflective surfaces, which also hinder comprehension. Consequently, many signs go completely unnoticed. Regarding faulty signs having a navigation function, often it is easier to simply ask for directions. Effective architectural way-finding can be facilitated by improving the overall conspicuity of a sign and, in particular, the underlying display characters in the sign.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sign system that enhances the conspicuity and visibility of the system. Such a sign system will provide the benefits of improved comprehension and increased notice of the sign by its intended audience.